


Flashily

by zinnianne



Category: One Piece
Genre: 2.6k of regret, F/M, Love Bites, Shower Sex, handjobs, i am honestly thoroughly ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnianne/pseuds/zinnianne
Summary: “You want to join me… in the shower.” He still looks incredulous, but the angry tone has left his voice, a raised eyebrow scrunching up the crossbones on his forehead. He seems to make a decision, and though he sounds casual about it, you can see the sweat beading up on his neck. “Sure, why not? I can respect that kind of flashy request. Don’t be surprised if what you see only makes you fall harder for me!”
raise your hand if Impel Down!Buggy ruined you





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe im doing this… i cant… believe. its…. fuck, it was the ponytail, alright?? leave me alone

“Can I join you?”

The request slips out of your mouth before you’ve even fully registered the words in your mind and Buggy nearly trips over his own feet, whirling around to stare at you incredulously, voice high pitched and irritated. “What kind of a joke is that!?”

“It’s not a joke!” You hastily hold your hands up in the universal symbol for peace. “I didn’t mean to say it out loud, but… I really would… like to…”

“You want to join me… in the shower.” He still looks incredulous, but the angry tone has left his voice, a raised eyebrow scrunching up the crossbones on his forehead. He seems to make a decision, and though he sounds casual about it, you can see the sweat beading up on his neck. “Sure, why not? I can respect that kind of flashy request. Don’t be surprised if what you see only makes you fall harder for me!”

Jokes aside, you have absolutely no doubt it will. You and Buggy haven’t gotten terribly far in your relationship yet– you were, after all, just a crewmate who fell for the Captain. You’d half expected him to toss you overboard at best, but he’d taken your confession with a surprised blush and more acceptance than you'd dreamed of. Everything you’d seen since then had only cemented your feelings further– especially the times you’ve happened to catch him shirtless, raking your eyes appreciatively over his torso.

But being entirely naked is… slightly different, to say the least. You can understand his nervousness; you might be sweating, too. “I’ll… meet you in there, then!”

You have to stop by your room to grab your shampoo and change of clothes, first. It’s a good chance to force the blush off your face, you think. So you’re going to shower with your… boyfriend. No big deal.

Your boyfriend, the Captain, Buggy.

Your boyfriend, Captain Buggy, who is going to be naked and pressed fairly close against you in a small, hot, steamy space.

The blush is staying permanently. Your thoughts are straying dangerously. You march towards the bathroom with more force in your steps than is entirely necessary, entering only to find Buggy already there, and already shirtless as well, Captain’s hat set aside, long blue hair falling down his back unrestrained.

Your brain throws a thumbs up, flashing “ATTRACTIVE” signs before it turns off, abandoning you to your fate. “Oh. Hey.” Buggy waves.

A second passes by before he jumps, intrusion fully processing. “Uh!! Hey!!” he repeats, clearly trying very hard not to cover himself. He goes over to turn the water on instead, waiting for it to heat up and while his back is turned you take the chance to rip your clothes off as fast as you can because otherwise you’re just going to freeze up here and wait for death.

Turning around to see you naked is not good for his health. Not at all. His heart may have just stopped.

It restarts immediately, leaping into his throat as all the blood in his body rushes to his face, some of it leaking slightly out his nose. He rips his gloves off and wipes it away discreetly while you turn away, pretending to fix your bundle of clothes on the counter.

A few moments later you hear him slipping into the shower, water splashing slightly and you take that as your cue to join him, sternly ordering yourself to get over this awkwardness. Come on, hadn’t you fantasized about this!? Now’s your chance!

His back is still turned when you slip in behind him and you slowly step forward, wrapping your arms around his torso. The contact surprisingly does a lot to calm your nerves; it’s nice, just to hold him like this, warm shower spray running over you both. “Buggy,” you murmur, pressing a kiss to his bare skin.

He jolts at the contact, a high-pitched noise of surprise escaping him. “O-oi…”

“Here, let me wash you first,” you offer, reaching for his bottle of shampoo. He gives a short nod and you work the shampoo into a lather, standing on your toes to reach his scalp better. You know what it’s like to have long hair so washing it is an easy ritual for you, though you take a little more time than you would for yourself, gently untangling any knots as you work your way down.

Buggy slowly relaxes under your motions, tension washing away just like water down the drain. You’ve always had a thing for his hair, admittedly; especially when it’s in a ponytail. Something about the style just looks so right on him. But seeing him with it down is almost as nice– you aren’t sure if you ever have before. It’s so _long_ , reaching down past the small of his back.

By the time you’ve finished, he’s completely relaxed, eyes having slid shut at some point. You reach for the sponge, working soap into a lather and gently starting at his neck, slowly working down his arms, his back…

He opens his eyes when your arms wrap around him again so you can reach his torso. The angle is a little weird– you’re still standing behind him, after all– but you can reach just fine. No, what makes him pause is how your hands are lingering a little too long, fingers pressing over the outline of his abs, gliding softly over his nipples. “Don’t do that,” he snaps.

“I want to,” you murmur, pressing a soft kiss to his back. You dutifully rub the sponge further down, reaching down to his thighs even as your free hand lightly pinches his hardened nipple, rolling it between your fingers. His breath catches, exhale stuttering out and his hands rest over yours, stilling your movements.

“Stop,” he repeats, voice gone a little deeper. “If you keep that up, I’ll…” Oh, you wish you could see his face. “This isn’t the flashy show you came in here for. Right?”

He tacks on the question with uncertainty and you let the sponge drop, twisting your hand around to twine your fingers with his. “I’d say this is the flashy show I’m dying for.” You press a kiss to his neck, lightly sucking on the skin there and he turns around just enough to look at you, eyes clearly seeking out the lie in yours.

The shower has washed away most of his makeup, leaving behind only his stained red lips and it’s strange, you think, to see him so vulnerable in more ways than one. There’s only honesty in your expression, though– honesty with a fair bit of lust. “You…”

You stand on your toes to kiss him, claiming those cherry-red lips for yourself. It had surprised you to find out he actually does use cherries for the color, their juice providing a brilliant red that stains for days at a time, though he always applies a fresh coat in the mornings. The flavor is sweet and something you’ve come to associate with him, darting your tongue out to lick at his lips.

Buggy murmurs your name in a barely audible breath and you take the opportunity to kiss your way into his mouth, sucking harshly on his tongue. The noise you manage to pull from him this time is much louder, a throaty groan that you can feel rumbling in his chest.

You let go of his hand to slide yours across his thigh, fingers brushing against coarse blue curls and his hips twitch, body craving your touch. His voice is gravelly when he speaks your name again, lust evident in his tone. “Fine, then! If you’re sure, then… Then you’d better not stop! Buggy Pirates always go through with their flashy plans.”

“Won’t stop unless you tell me to, Captain,” you agree. Permission granted, you finally brush your hand against his cock, wrapping your hand tentatively around the base. It’s hot and hard, smooth skin slick from the water and Buggy’s breath hitches when you give an experimental pump.

“Fuck,” he curses, reaching out a hand to steady himself against the shower wall. “That feels… _haah–_ ” You press your thumb against the tip, toying with the slit and foreskin there and his hips thrust forward against his will, seeking more, a needy noise slipping from his lips. You've never heard him talk like this before, but now that you have, you want more. You experiment further, listening to his huffed breaths, getting a feel for the texture of his length. You haven't got much to compare it to, but it's nice, it's...

 _Hot_ …

The water running down is still warm, but it’s cool compared to your flushed skin. You haven’t even touched yourself, he hasn't even touched you, but the noises he’s making are doing funny things to your head, the feel of his skin against yours, the weight of him in your hand. You run the pad of your thumb over his nipple again and relish in the way he groans, biting down on his bottom lip as your stroking falls into a steady pace.

“Different,” Buggy breathes, struggling to finish his earlier sentence. “Different from when I do it. Don’t see… how, it’s the same, but– hnn _nnh_ ,” he pants. Your thumb found a prominent vein on the underside of his cock, running along it purposefully, noting the sensitivity. You want a proper look but you're too content in this position, the thought of moving around in the small space unappealing. There will probably be more times, anyway, more chances to look and touch and– and that train of thought does nothing to help the growing ache between your thighs.

You notice with a start that the arm hanging by his side is missing its hand, the explanation following shortly after when you feel something squeezing your ass. “ _Buggy_ ,” you exclaim, torn halfway between exasperation and excitement. Of course the bara bara man would use his powers for this. But, you think, his hand slowly sliding across your thigh, that’s not a bad thing.

“Can’t let you have all the fun,” he grins, a teasing lilt to his deep voice. His fingers slowly probe, running lightly along your lips. You’re already wet; the shower helps, but it’s not the only reason you’re dripping, thighs squeezing together before you remind yourself to spread your legs, giving him better access. “So slick,” he murmurs, the tip of his finger dipping into your entrance. “So you’re already this wet for me…”

It doesn’t sound like he’s intentionally trying to talk dirty, but all the same, his awed words in that deep, gravelly tone sends shivers down your spine, the pace of your hand stuttering when he pinches your clit, rolling it between his fingers as you did his nipple earlier. He’s a quick study, noticing your reaction and repeating the motion.

“Buggy,” you breathe. “Feels nice…” You think you understand now what he meant earlier. It’s nothing you haven’t done to yourself, but it feels so different when his finger slips inside you, a second joining it in a steady pace. Your mouth latches onto his shoulder, sucking and biting small marks into it, small proofs that will remain after this. For some reason, that's important to you right now. You want him to remember this. You want to remember this.

Some part of you absently notes you’re really wasting a _lot_ of water, but you haven’t the place of mind to turn it off, instead stroking your hand faster along his throbbing cock. Something’s beading at the tip, the sticky liquid helping your hand slide faster and you take to twisting your hand at the base, figuring extra friction can’t hurt.

Far from hurt, the grunts coming from Buggy are nothing but pleasure, sharp, hot breaths puffing out. His fingers curve inside you, brushing against a spot that makes you cry out, sinking your teeth into his shoulder. The reaction is immediate, Buggy tensing up and shuddering. “Shit, I-I’m gonna… “

You’re close, too, but not nearly close enough. You whine, bucking your hips against his hand and he seems to understand, thrusting harder and faster, aiming for that same spot again. It takes him a few tries to find it but your body lights up when he does, every nerve tingling with pleasure as he strokes it again and again, his thumb sweeping across your clit on every pass. “ _Aah… haaa…_ I’m… Me too,” you manage, running your tongue along his most prominent bite mark.

Words are beyond you, but that doesn’t stop you from shifting your free hand around, reaching down to cup his balls. That seems to be all he can take, a gasped inhale your only warning before his cock twitches, climax rocketing through him.

He barely manages to keep himself upright, one hand against the shower wall stopping his collapse, his other hand stuttering but continuing its motions, fingers thrusting almost desperately inside you. You’d admire him if you could, but you’re too busy toppling into your own orgasm, the sudden realization that _you just made him cum_ sending you reeling over the edge.

For awhile, there’s nothing but the pleasurable aftershocks, your bodies going limp and relaxed, his hand slipping out of you to re-attach to his arm. You let your hand fall back to your side, the other wrapped around his chest, your heavy breathing and the sounds of the water filling the air.

When you trust yourself to speak again, all you really manage to say is “ _Wow_.”

And Buggy– Buggy just _laughs,_ sounding lighter than air. “Wow,” he repeats. “We really… we really flashily did it.”

It takes a few more moments under the spray for you both to be clean enough to get out (which is _terrible_ , you whine, because the water has gone cold and you’re freezing now that you’ve noticed), scrubbing down briefly before finally turning the shower off. You think you’re probably going to have to run the water pump for hours to make up for what you both used, but. It was worth it.

The towel you wrap yourself in is fluffy and the warmth is welcomed, even if you are a bit disappointed when Buggy covers himself as well. You’d hardly gotten to actually _see_ him– you resolve next time to do things more properly. Or, at least face to face; the shower wasn’t all that bad.

You say as much to Buggy and though he does blush slightly, he seems to have gained some confidence from this, grinning at you as he slides his hand up your neck, cupping your face before leaning down for a kiss, hot and fast. “What’s stopping us now, hm?”

The red has nearly been washed and kissed off his lips, yet there’s still something distinctly Buggy about that grin, nearly a smirk and you take his hand, foregoing your clothes altogether. “I hear the Captain’s quarters are the best on the ship,” you grin. “Can I join you?”

The expression that he wears is most assuredly a smirk this time. “Sure, why not? I can respect that kind of flashy request.”

It’s not until you make it there, door clicking shut behind you that he finishes the sentence, his fingers making short work of the knot in your towel, his lips finding your neck. “Don’t be surprised if what you see only makes you fall harder for me.”

Familiar certainty wells up inside you and you laugh, saying it aloud this time. “I have absolutely no doubt it will.”

After all, your boyfriend, Captain Buggy, is the flashy best.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, bless your soul. i feel slightly validated to not be the only one who was ruined by that arc. that ponytail got me real hard.


End file.
